Dead Girls do tell tailes
by scorpio07
Summary: When a young girl is found dead after being pushed off a building Castle and Becket come to the conclusion that someone pushed her, but when the girl wakes up just mints after she is taken to the morgue she leaves. The body is missing and Castle and Becket are left scratching their heads. Who is this girl and what is she?


Chapter 1 (disclaimer I do not own "General Hospital" or "Teen Wolf")

The Charters in this story are: Scott, Stiles, Allison, the Archent family, the Quartermain family, Franco, Jason, Sam, their baby boy Daniel, the Corthenthos mob family and Star and Todd Manning.

As soon as I saw Scott turn into a werewolf my heart stopped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. For he was covered in hair along his face and his eyes were a gold color that sent a small chill up my spine. I didn't want to believe it but it was staring at me right in the face. My name is Allison Archent I'm 17 years old, werewolf hunter and as of a few seconds ago I just found out that my boyfriend is a werewolf. As soon as my dad blew the horn Scott jumped off the hood of his Jeep and disappeared into the night. Slowly I made my way off the bus and nearly fell over if it wasn't for my dad. "Allison are you ok?" he asked as I nodded. for I couldn't speak. "It's ok, you're fine no one is going to hurt you." he said reassuring me even though I didn't need it. By the time we got back to the house my mother was freaking out. "What the hell happened?!" she demanded as my dad lead me up the stars and into my bedroom. "What's going on? Is Allison alright?" my Aunt asked as my father replied "now's not the time. besides I need to talk to you." he snapped as my Aunt gave him a sly smile and said "ok fine, I'll wait out here."

"No go down stars I don't want Allison to hear this just yet."

"But..." I demanded as my father then turned to me and said "I know you want to know what is going on but right now I need you to trust me."

"How can I trust you when I know deep down what you are going to do to Scott."

"Because you need to have faith Allison for I sware I will not touch Scott." he replied as he then lead me into my room and closed the door. Down stars I could barley hear what my father, my mom and my aunt were talking about but managed to hear a little. "I can't believe you told her!" my father snapped as my aunt replied "Come on Chris what's it going to hurt if she knows about us? About him? I mean don't you think she should be prepared?"

"You know dam well I want her to be prepared but I didn't want her to find out so soon!"

"Enough!" my mother snapped "this isn't the time or place to be arguing weather or not it was best for Allison to know about your families dirty little secret."

"Victoria's right besides I feel it's best that you and Allison go."

"Go? Go where?" Kate asked as my father Chris replied "the Quartermains they have no clue about us and they live in a remote location that will keep the two of you safe."

"You mean from the Alfa and the rest of our family."

"Right, Victoria help Allison pack, I want her and Kate out of here by tonight." as soon as I heard those words I started to cry. There was no way in hell was going to leave Beckon Hills and not be here to protect Scott. As soon as I heard my mother coming up the stars I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. For I knew she hated it when I cried and would yell at me for it. "Allison may I come in?" she asked as I replied "yes." my mother is tail has red hair cut so short she could pass for a guy, thin lips and a nasty temper. "I don't know if you have heard but you and your Aunt Kate are going to be leaving tonight."

"Where?" I asked as my mother replied "Port Charles, you're staying with my sister Monaca and her family." "Oh." I said as I continued to stare out my window. The full moon shined through my window and on me. How I wished I was with Scott right now. How I wish I could be a werewolf and be able to be with him for the rest of our lives. But my mother interrupted my thought when she said "I don't know how long you are going to be there but I think it would be best if you packed some warm and cool cloths." "Alright." I said as the same thought raced through my mind "My boyfriend is a werewolf."

Chapter 2

As soon as Kate and I pulled out of the drive way I looked back at the three story manor and watched as my parents waved goodbye. I watched them until they were out of sight and it was just me and Kate. "So Allison do you want to listen to so music? Talk?"

"Neither." I replied as Kate then went back to just driving. "Are they all like that?" I asked as my Aunt gave me a quick look and said "all what?"

"Werewolves? Are they all evil or are they good?"

"Depends on the situation."

"Like what?"

"Well let's say you're out hunting and a werewolf has just pinned you to the ground. You know he or she is going to kill you because the beast has killed before so naturally in order to save your life you kill it before it kills you."

"That's not what I meant." I said but before my aunt could reply I heard a howl that sounded more like a cry. "Scott?" I whispered as I saw the sign that read "Now leaving Beckon Hills have a nice day." We drove for what felt like hours until we reached the Quartermain house. It looked more like a mansion than a home. The place was over five stories and it looked like there were more than 18 rooms. As soon as we polled in the drive way Kate said "Here it is, home sweet home." Kate said as I muttered "more like prison."

Chapter 3

As soon as we got out of the car, my mom's sister Monica came walking toward us. Monica is slightly shorter than my mom has bleach blond hair, hazel eyes and is the head of General Hospital. "Kate! Allison! You guys made it." she said as she gave Kate a hug and then turned to me and pinched my cheek like something my grandmother would do. "Yeah traffic was a bitch but we made didn't we Allison?"

"Sure." I replied as Monica let us into the mansion. Once inside I noticed nothing really changed much. The huge main living room was twice the size of my bedroom. The room was bright, and nearly blinded me when Monica turned on the lights. The stars were lined with brown carpet so my uncle could get up and down the stars easily. "Well let me give you a tour of the house. It's been a while since you guys have been here..." Monica went on as I drowned her out. Frist she showed us the kitchen and bragged about how she re-did it and made it look bigger. Then she showed us the rest of the house and were Kate and I would be sleeping. "Kate you get the guest bedroom and Allison you can sleep in Tracy's old room." Monica replied as I headed up stairs. Once I made it to the first floor I kept looking around at all the old pictures of the Quarterman line. Frist there was my great grandfather Edward who died three years ago. I've never met him but I've heard rumors that he liked to force his grandchildren into the ELQ business that no matter who ran it always seemed to crash and burn. Next was Tracy my second Aunt and not the nicest person you'll ever meet. She's like a cross between a scorpion and a cobra who will melt into any guys arms that she can find. Espaslly Luke Spencer. Luke is a sneaky guy who loves to gamble, drink, and fall in love with young or older women. He's been a family friend for as long as I can remember but I've only meet him once. Because if something goes wrong or he's gotten himself in trouble which is ALL THE TIME he disappears. Sometimes he comes back for a month or just two days then takes off again. The next picture showed Monica and my Uncle Alan, who was so busy with his job that I hardly ever saw him. And when I did I was 5 and it was Christmas, other than that my Uncle was never around. The last three where Aj, Jason, and Michael, Michael is the only cusent besides Molly and Cristiana that I can stand. Michael is nice, understanding and the world's best guitar player. Molly is an amazing writer and the only one who's close to my age. She's like the sister I've always wanted. As for Cristiana her and I had a falling out so we don't talk much. Then there were the so called re-ject pictures that included Aj but also included Jason. As soon as I made it to my temporary bedroom, I sat my suitcase, purse, computer bag, and I-pod on the bed then walked over to the window. Staring out into the warm night I could see a huge forest that covered most of the property along with a small lake where I saw a few people taking a nightly swim. Suddenly the door to my bedroom opened and my Aunt Kate walked in. "I know this isn't what you were expecting but this is the only family who doesn't know our families dirty little secret." "I know it's just I barley know these people." I replied as I walked back over to my bed and sat down. "You know Michael, Molly and Christiana." My aunt added as she too sat down on my bed. "I know what I meant was I barley know anyone in this house."

"Well then this gives you the chance to get to know them." Kate replied as I hung my head. "Who knows you might even meet a guy." "I don't want to meet a guy!" I snapped as I shot off the bed "I want HIM!" and without another word I stormed out of my room, down the hall and ran out the back door were I made my way to the boat house and cried. Visions of Scott entered my mind as I tried to call out to him. "Scott," I whispered and sobbed at the same time "Scott, please come back to me please." Suddenly my cell phone rang and when I picked it up my heart jumped it was Lydia.

Chapter 4 (Scott)

Every inch of me felt as though it was on fire. For I couldn't get that image out of my head. It cut me to the core knowing that Allison of all people saw me like this, a monster who should be shot rather than loved. For a moment I couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that she was gone. But the more I thought about it I knew deep down Allison wasn't coming back to Beckon Hills. My name is Scott McCall I'm 17 years old, a lacrosse player and as of this year a werewolf. It all started when Stiles desisted to tell me that his father who works for the police over heard him talking about a dead body cut in half. Well we went into the woods and you can only guess how well that went. Stiles got caught by his father and was grounded for a week and I got bitten by a werewolf. Sitting in the vet office where I work I kept replaying the moment over and over again in my head. Allison and I had just left the dance and were going to make out on one of the buses. She looked so beautiful in that black Goth dress that made her look like a vampire. And her eyes shined like the sun at twilight. Then it all fell apart. Allison's father Chris and his werewolf hunting friends decided to jump me. Out of fear I jumped and shifted into my werewolf form. I'll never forget the look of sheer terror on Allison's face as she saw me for the first time as a werewolf. I felt ashamed of myself knowing that I may very well have lost the one person who truly cared about me for me. "Scott?" said a voice I knew too well. "Stiles? what are you doing here?" I asked as he walked over and sat down next to me. "I heard about what happened and wanted to make sure you were ok." "I'm not ok Stiles I miss her!" "Allison, yeah I know I heard. Look if it makes you feel any better I over heard my dad talking and they caught the Alpha." "You mean YOU'RE dad caught a blood thirsty Alpha?" "Well not nesairly caught, it was more like found."

"I don't get it, which is it?"

"Well if you must know Derek killed the Alpha and then well became the Alpha," "Yeah I know that but how on earth did your father find the body?"

"Oh right, well with Allison's father's help he managed to find it." "Hold on a sec. Allison's father helped your father find the ALPHA?!"

"Yeah I know pretty shocking shit if you ask me." "That's an understatement." I replied then noticed the blood stain on Stile's shirt. "Stiles are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"There's blood on your shirt."

"Blood? what are you, HOLLY SHIT!" Stiles shouted as he noticed for the first time the tear in his white dress shirt. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know! Maybe Derek bit me or it could have been Peter." "It doesn't matter who bit you Stiles it means your like me now."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Stiles asked as I replied "I don't know for all I know it could turn you or kill you." "I don't wanna die!" Stiles whimpered. Fear rose inside the both of us as crazy thoughts raced through our minds. What would happen when Stiles shifted into a werewolf. Would he be like me and be able to control it? Or would he be as out of control as Peter was when he decided that the best way to get revenge for his families death is to go on a killing spree? Or would he die? The more we thought about this the more we came to realize that Derek would now be after both of us. Suddenly my cell phone rang and without thinking I picked it up. Thinking it was Allison I said "Allison before you say anything I," "Scott? Hunny are you alright?" my mom asked her voice slightly cracking. "I'm fine mom I'll be home in a little bit." "Scott you need to come home now! It's passed your curfew and I've been worried sick." "Alright I'm on my way," "Good, and Scott don't do this to me again." "I won't." " Ok, oh and by the way if you see or run into Stiles, tell him his father just called he said that there was an emergency and he was going to be out of town so Stiles is going to be staying with us." "Why is my father out of town?" Stiles whispered as I shrugged. "Well I'm gonna let you go Scott just come on home." "Ok by." I said then hung up. "Come on Stiles we better get going before my mom starts to worry." I said as we climbed into Stile's Jeep and sped off into the night.

Chapter 5 (Scott)

We had just gotten to my house when it started to down pour. Lighting crashed through the sky like live wire fallowed by a loud bang. Getting inside the house Stiles and I headed striate up stars and into my bedroom where I closed it and locked the door. "When do you think it will happen?" Stiles asked as I started closing all the blinds in my room. "When the moon is at its highest peak, then and only then will you change. Why do ask?" "Oh no reason just I was wondering because I'm starting to grow CLAWS!"

"What?" I stammered as Stiles showed me his hands. Sure enough claws had grown and light brown hair was covering some of his hands and arms. "We've gotta do something before I have the sudden urge to kill."

"Don't worry I don't think you're going to have that problem." I said as Stiles added "why?"

"Well for one you've shifted and you haven't killed me."

"I did?" Stiles replied as he looked at himself in the merrio. "I did! Oh man I guess the whole worrying thing worked."

"that's good." I said as I crashed down on my bed. "I miss Allison."

"Dude I know you miss her. But what can you do?" Stiles replied "I mean she's gone maybe forever,"

"NOT HELPING STILES!" I snapped as Stiles looked at me and said "sorry, just I don't know what to say I mean you can't just hop on a plain and go look for her."

"Actually maybe I can. Stiles did you hear anything just before we left the dance about where Allison was going?"

"No I was too buzzy making out with Lydia."

"Wait you where WHAT?"

"Yeah that's right, I made out with Lydia and we're an item now." Stiles said as he closed his eyes and started to smile. "Yep Lydia is mine and I am now the happiest guy or in this case werewolf in the world."

"I'm sure you are. Now did you or did you not hear anything about where Allison was going?"

"Sorry I didn't hear anything." Suddenly the phone rang and I could hear my mom on the other end. "Hello? Oh hi, yeah he's here. Scott?" my mom called as I replied "yeah?" "Someone's on the phone for you." But before I could ask her who it was I raced over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Scott?"

"Lydia?" I asked in a confused voice "is that you?"

"Yeah it's me look I just wanted to let you know that Allison just called."

"Allison?!" I asked as my heart skipped a beat. "You mean she called you? Where is she?"

"She's staying with someone called the Quartermans in Port Charles wherever that is."

"I know exactly where that is!" Stiles replied as he jumped onto my computer. "Lydia are you sure that's where Allison is at?"

"Positive besides I don't want to hear let alone see my best friend in pain."

"She's in pain? It's probably because of me." I said as Lydia replied "well sort of only she told me she can't stop calling your name." and before Lydia could say anything Stiles said "I found it! Map Quest is my new best friend well besides you," "What does it say?" I asked as Stiles added "it says that Allison is in Port Charles Main." And with that I told Lydia "send Allison a message." "What message?" she asked as I replied "tell her I'm coming."

Chapter 6 (Allison)

By the time I woke up in the morning I had a strange feeling that I was still in Beckon Hills and that Scott was laying right next to me. But as soon as my eyes adjusted all hope drained out of me as I came to realize that I wasn't in Beckon Hills anymore, and that everything that had happened, happened, first with my families dark secret of being werewolf hunters, and second discovering that the one I love is a werewolf. Slowly getting out of bed I headed toward my closet, grabbed my hoody and headed out the door. Walking down the hallway of the Quartermain manor I could smell the sweet smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. "Good morning Allison I trust you slept well?" Monaca asked as I replied "fine." I lied even though the hole night I kept having visions of Scott running for his life. "ALLICE! where is my coffee?" Tracy snapped as the maid came walking out of the kitchen with a cup of what smelled like licker and coffee. "Here you are Miss Tracy." she said as she handed her the cup. "Thank you." Tracy replied without looking at her and walked away. "So Ally," "It's Allison." "Right, well I hope you don't mind but I'd prefer to call you Ally so that way you don't get confused with the maid." "Whatever." I snapped under my breath. "Now I think it would be a good idea for you to spend sometime with Molly and Christina, I'm sure they would love to see you." Monaca said as I replied "Actually I'd rather be alone right now. It's not that I don't want to see them it's just I," "I understand." Kate said as I turned around to see my Aunt standing behind me. "Go ahead Allison you need time to think things through." She added as I blinked in shock and said "ok, thanks." then I continued to eat the rest of my pancakes. As soon as I got dressed I picked up my bag, cell phone and headed out the door. Walking down the streets of Port Charles I could hear the waves crashing along the shore line when I came across a small restaurant off to my right. "Jason are you coming?" said a woman's voice as she and her husband walked up to the door of the restaurant. "I'm coming slowly but surly I just don't want to wake up Daniel." As soon as I heard the voice as saw his face and I immediately knew who it was. "Uncle Jason?" I asked as Jason turned around. "Allison! Hey when did you get here?" he replied as I walked up to him. "Last night, my Aunt Kate and I are staying with the Quartermains." "How long?" he asked as Daniel started looking around. "I'm not sure." I replied for I truly didn't know how long I would be stuck here. "Who's this?" the woman asked as Jason replied "this is my niece Allison." "Hey." I replied as the woman said "Hi Allison it's nice to meet you, I'm Sam, Jason's wife and this is our son Daniel." she said as I looked at my consent for the first time. "He looks just like you Jason only he's got his mothers eyes." "Yeah he dose. Hey why don't you join us for doughnuts and hot chocolate?" Sam asked as I replied "Sure." As we walked inside I heard howling slowly turning around I saw a pare of eyes. "Scott?" I asked but before I could investigate Sam called "Allison? is everything ok?" "Yeah I just thought I saw something." I replied as I walked into Kelly's along side Sam.

Chapter 7 (Allison/Scott)

Once inside the restaurant I sat down next to Sam, Daniel and Uncle Jason as he got up and ordered our food and drinks. "So what brings you to Port Charles?" Sam asked as I replied "My aunt Kate and I thought we should see the family before I start my junior year." "Sounds like fun. So I take it you're staying with the Quartermains?"

"Yeah." "Anything interesting happen while you were there?" Sam asked as I replied "well I met Monaca, Alice and Tracy other than that I haven't meet anyone else." "What do you think of your grandmother?"

"She's nice but I feel like I barley know her."

"Barley know who?" Jason asked as he sat back down with our doughnuts and hot chocolate. "Monaca" I said as Jason replied "oh my mom, yeah I can understand that. What about Tracy?"

"My Aunt Tracy? Well she seams like she's a real charmer."

"Don't take it personally everyone hates Tracy, even her own sister."

"Seriously?" I asked as my mouth dropped open a little. "yeah Monaca and Tracy have been fighting like cats and dogs ever since they were little. And what's worse is the fact that your great, great, grandfather Edward Quardermain makes them look like the harmless kittens compared to what he dose." "Which is?"

"Manipulate you or anyone of his grandchildren into running ELQ." but before I could ask what is ELQ the doors to Kelly's opened and my three consent's Michelle, Molly and Christina walked in. Michelle is like a big brother to me. he's got light blue eyes, dirty blond hair and a heart of gold. Christina the second oldest is tail like Michelle only her hair is dark brown like Molly. Molly is around my age and is the most nicest person you'll ever meet. She's also a best selling author or so I'm told. "Allison!?" Michelle asked as I got up and gave him a hug. "Michelle it's been a while." "More like a year. What are you doing here?" "My Aunt Kate and I are staying with the Quartermains for the summer before I start my junior year."

"Cool, hey I was wondering would you like to go with me, Christina and Molly to the movies? I hear their playing "Inception" "Alright sounds like fun." I replied as they left leaving me Sam, Daniel and Jason alone. As soon as I left Kelly's I started to make my way back to the Quardermain house when my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Allison?"

"Lydia! hey how's it going?"

"Fine look I have a message for you," she said then added "it's from Scott." as soon as she said his name my heart skipped a beat. "What did he say? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, but Allison I have to tell you Scott and Stiles are coming."

"Coming? you mean coming here?" I asked as she replied "that's exactly what I mean."

(Scott)- Stiles and I had been driving through the country side as we made our way into Port Charles. It felt like hours since we made our last pit stop let alone even sleeping. Our first stop was at a day by day hotel that turned out to be haunted so we left just as fast as we could before anything or anyone tried to posses us. Our second stop was at a much nicer hotel only by the time we feel asleep we heard someone next door arguing about something and we had to either find another room or leave. Luckily we found another room but we left early before the angry couple decided to do an encore. Suddenly my cell phone rang and without another word I answered "hello?" "Scott thank god I got to you, I just spoke to Allison." "You did!" I said as my heart did a back flip "what did she say?"

"Well," Lydia began "I wasn't able to talk to her very long, her parents set up some tracker on her cell phone so I had to tell her in code."

"What kind of code?" I asked as Lydia replied "I told her the wolves have descended and are walking through the woods a midnight." "And you're sure her parents won't get suspicious?" "I'm positive because I said it before the tracker started beeping at me." Lydia said as I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." then without another word from Lydia I hung up. "So what's going on?" Stiles asked as I replied "Lydia just got done telling Allison that I'm on my way. Only she had to tell her in code." "Code? you mean like a playversifer?" "you've been watching "_National Treasure 2" _one too many times." "So what if I have?" Stile's added "besides that movie did prove a point about our founding fathers." "Yeah, yeah, oh hey there's our exit rout-87 Port Charles." I said as Stiles put on his blinker and turned onto the off ramp. As soon as we made our way into Port Charles the sun was shining and it looked like it must have rained the night before. For everything was still wet from the storm. "So which way to the Quartermain house?" I asked as Stiles looked at his GPS. "just a few miles down the road and we'll be there." Stiles replied as we continued to make our way down the long winding road.

Chapter 8 (Allison)

"No, no, he can't come here!" I stammered "he could get himself killed." "Allison relax besides no one knows they left Beckon Hills besides me."

"Are you sure?" I asked as Lydia replied "yes I'm sure because no one knows they're gone." "WHAT?" I shouted then added "they have no clue that Scott and Stiles left to come find me?!"

"Yep and if I were you I'd make sure I got to you're relatives manor before anyone else shows up." and with that I hung up my cell phone and raced back to the manor. By the time I got there my heart was pounding in my chest I as raced through the double doors. Looking around the room it looked as if no one had touched anything since last night. Then on the coffee table I saw a note that read,

_Dear Allison,_

_Sorry about leaving you like this but Monaca's showing me around Port Charles and won't be home for dinner. So if you get hungry Alice will be more than happy to cook whatever you like. _

_see you latter tonight_

_Aunt Kate. _

Folding up the note I shoved it in my back pocket and let out a sigh of relief. Night had fallen when I heard tires crunching over gravel and nearly jumped out of my skin. Thinking it was Monaca and Kate or someone else in the family I raced to the door only to have my heart do a back flip. "SCOTT!" I shouted excitedly as I opened the door and ended up in his arms. "Allison, god you don't know how much I missed you." "As did I but you still shouldn't be here." "I know but like Lydia said no one has any idea that Stiles and I are gone." "Well they better not I just," "I know." Scott said as he gave me a reassuring sques. "you're scared for us I get it. Hell I'm scared too." "You are?" I asked as I allowed Scott to pull me closer into his arms. "Yeah, but right now I'm just glad that I'm surprised." "Surprised? why?" I asked as Scott added "well when you saw me shift into," "a werewolf" "yeah a werewolf I could see the look of terror in your eyes. And I didn't know if," "Stop. Listen to me Scott from the moment I found out that you're a werewolf I started to worry," "about me hurting you?" "No, about losing you! Damit Scott I kept worrying about you every day and night. And every time I closed my eyes all I could see was you and only you crying out in pain." "Don't worry I won't let that happen to you again." he replied as he kissed me. "I don't mean to interrupt your little reunion but are you expecting someone?" "Oh shit! my aunt and my grandmother! I didn't think they'd be back this soon." I said as I quickly lead Scott and Stiles up to my room. "Look stay in here until everyone goes to sleep then I'll come get you guys."


End file.
